Hunting Knife
Weeeeell i never expected i would use this stupid weapon so late in the game !! Hi there !! it is I, the high level player CGL Lamattore !! So how come i got do this page ?? Well, after closing the main Audrin portal in the Tiros Academy quest, i am just on a killing spree and currently hunting Audrins in the Second Audrin Portal quest, the one i do not want to complete !! Or maybe i should, but with another Facebook account, not my main one !! We shall see this when the time comes ........ Well, the Audrins are here divided into 3 type of monsters !! Level 65 Audrin Mage with 2 Audrin Golems, another one is the 2 Audrin Rangers lvl.54. and the 2 Audrin Golems lvl 54. My use of the low--low--low level of the Hunting Knife comes here at the 2 Audrin Rangers monster type !! This is a battle of archery, and i can win it with great ease with the Mage Crossbow 2nd level, maybe i should try with the Champion Crossbow 2nd level, we shall see in the future how that one holds up. For armor one can use Rainheart 1, Champion 2, or Soldier 3 sets, they are about the same, Soldier 3rd level is the strongest and cheapest !!! Of course one should also know that some battle related skills are full power, like Bull Heart 4 and Armored Skin 4 from the Vitality tree, or that Strike tree and Shattering tree are almost full power (just one more point needed in each of the Strike and Shattering, the final point of Sharpening and Fury) and the Magic Arrow tree is perfected, and also Medium Healing with 165 health restore !!!! The deal with the 2 Audrin Rangers is that the first one after 3 shots goes down to 12 life and i lack a useful melee weapon, one with a low repair cost for this one strike !! Sooooooo what should I do about it ??? Either use the stupid Peasant Stick weapon or go for the Hunting Knife of the Thief set !! Let us see how the upgrades go for this weapon !! I JUST NEED A WEAPON WITH SOME DAMAGE, OTHER THAN NULL, TO JUST MAKE A STUPID BLOW !! it is funny to talk like this, but who knows !!!! ::))) :::))) ***** TEST OVER !!! well, the Champion Crossbow 2nd lvl holds well in this battle, but i have put in the Town Guards melee weapon the Two-Handed Sword 4th level, or one could use maybe even the 3rd lvl of it, or the Mace 2nd or 3rd level, just to be on the side !! Scouts 3rd Crossbow is overpowered in this battle, but next level is on par with the Champion 2nd Crossbow !! well, it is an archery battle !! Also this place gives a lot of experience for the battles !!! And monsters regenerate each day !!! GREAT KILLING SPREE!!!